Flump
by Penny Shepard
Summary: Jenny's last day at NCIS approaches before her maternity leave begins, but things take an interesting twist for the team, resulting in a Gibbs not being present when Jenny goes into labour. It's the moment we've all been waiting for...the arrival of "Flump".
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So guess what?! Yes it's that moment we've all been waiting for…the arrival of Flump.**

Finally, after weeks and days of counting down, Jenny's final days at NCIS were coming to an end before her maternity leave began. She only had two more days to go and all she was doing was wrapping things up for the arrival of Leon Vance. She was pleased to see that she didn't have much more to do, except have a meeting with the Secretary of the Navy, do a hand over with Leon and bid farewell to everyone.

The thought of leaving, even if it was for only nine months, filled Jenny with a melancholy sense of sadness. In her ten years at NCIS she'd never been away for more than a few weeks and she knew she was going to miss the people and the work. However, she was about to embark on a new part of her life with a new baby and the man she loved.

She was sat in her office in front of her computer, pouring over some last minute figures; but her eyes were feeling tired as she struggled to focus on the screen in front of her. She pulled her glasses off her nose and set them down beside her. She leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes for a few moments. She tried to get comfortable but to no avail.

Unfortunately as her pregnancy was coming to an end, she was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable and irritable by the day; something which hadn't gone unnoticed by her family.

She stood up from her chair and walked to the window, looking out at the dark, stormy sky. A storm had been brewing for a few days and the weather forecast that morning had anticipated one. She continued to stare out into the blackness until her phone beeped.

'Yes Cynthia?' She said.

'Director, Secretary of the Navy Davenport is here to see you.' Cynthia replied.

'Great he's early.' Jenny muttered under her breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Send him in.' She replied as she forced her tone to be cheery.

Elsewhere Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were working on a crime scene at Rock Creek Park, collecting evidence and taking crime scene photographs. Ducky and Jimmy were quickly working on the three bodies of the marines that had met an untimely death.

Gibbs looked up at the grey sky with concern. They'd only begun to process the scene and if a storm came, they'd lose possible vital evidence. It's for that reason he'd sent Penny and McGee back to the Navy Yard a long time ago. He'd given them the evidence they'd already collected, hoping they could process it and start obtaining some information.

'Tony, we've got a storm coming.' He said as thunder began to rumble in the distance, over DC.

'Well we've collected what we can for now boss. We'll have to take it back and hope that the rest of the crime scene doesn't get washed away.' The younger agent replied.

They all agreed that there was nothing more that could be done for now and that they should head back to base. They got into their vans just as the rain began to fall and the thunder grew louder.

Back at NCIS and a crash of thunder made Penny jump. She loved thunder storms, but they made her slightly nervous at the same time. She was standing looking out of the window on to the navy base, watching as the rain spattered over the window pane. It was so black outside that all of the street lights had come on and cars were driving slowly with their headlights lit brightly. As the rain lashed down heavily she could see the roads below beginning to flood.

'I hope the others get back OK.' McGee said as he joined her.

'Yeah I'm a bit concerned actually. Maybe we should put the news channel on for a while, see what they're saying about it.' She said as she went back into the bullpen, putting on the TV as she entered.

The news bulletin was reporting that there was serious flash flooding on the roads in most of DC, causing police to create blockades preventing vehicles from entering. On hearing this Penny looked startled at McGee.

'Oh no, that means Gibbs and the others won't be able to get back!' She exclaimed with concern, just as the lights flickered. 'Don't say we're going to have a power cut.'

After a few moments Jenny appeared on the catwalk with SecNav, gingerly walking down the staircase towards her daughter.

'With the storm forecast to become worse I've decided to send everyone home. I only have a couple of things to finish up here and then we can head off as well.' Jenny explained to her daughter before walking with SecNav to the elevator.

She bid him farewell as he wished her luck for the birth of her baby. He disappeared once the doors were closed and Jenny took the opportunity to call attention to the remaining staff in front of her. She announced that all those wanting to go home were permitted to do so, especially those with long distances to travel.

Within the next fifteen minutes the thunder and lightning grew stronger, along with the winds, as NCIS agents left for the night. Jenny re-joined Penny and McGee in the bullpen at the same time as Abby made an appearance, dressed in her long black and red rain mac and hat.

'Are you guys going home too?' She asked them.

'Yeah we're just about to head off now.' Penny replied.

'Where's the rest of team Gibbs?'

'Stuck for a while. They were at the crime scene at Rock Creek Park when the storm came, but the police have closed off most roads leading in because of severe flooding.' Penny explained to her worried looking friend. 'And what are you going to do about getting home? I mean your place is right across town.'

'I'm sure I'll be fine Pen.' Abby replied.

'No way Abs, it's far too dangerous. You should come stay with us tonight, after all, I don't we're going to be seeing Jethro tonight. We could have a girly night in…plus McGee of course.' Jenny said just as there was another flash of lightning and crash of thunder.

Unfortunately there was then a quick succession of claps of thunder, followed by one final flash of lightning before the lights went out.

'Oh crap!' Jenny said loudly.

What the hell do we do now?' Penny said as she heard McGee scrambling round for a flash light.

'Wait for a while I guess. I'm sure the lights will come back on soon.' Jenny replied optimistically.

'Well it could be worse you guys.' Abby said brightly.

'How could it be worse?' Penny asked, dreading the answer she received.

'Well could you imagine what would happen if Jenny was in labour?' Abby replied, much to groans and glares of everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny made Jenny as comfortable as possible in Gibbs' seat at his desk, making sure they were careful when moving her. The last thing any of them wanted was for her to fall and injure herself, or Flump, in the dark.

McGee had at least managed to find a couple of flash lights, which made life a little easier, but there still wasn't an awful lot of light and day was beginning to turn to night.

'I could go down to my lab and get my candles if you want?' Abby suggested.

'That'd probably be a great idea.' Penny replied as she fussed over her mom.

Whilst she was trying to get Jenny comfortable one of the security guards appeared.

'Is everyone alright?' He asked.

'Yeah we're fine thanks Jim. Any idea when the electricity is going to come back on?' Penny asked.

'No unfortunately, that's what I came up to tell you. I've just spoken to a buddy of mine over the radio; the power's out right across the city. Lightning hit the power station and it's caused a black out. Nobody's going up until after the storm has passed. Police have strongly advised everyone against travelling.' He explained as there was another crash of thunder.

'Great.' Everyone muttered sarcastically.

Jim then disappeared just as Abby made a reappearance, several candles in hand. She placed them on Gibbs' desk and lit them one by one. They started to emanate a warm glow, creating more light and a bit of heat. Next Abby brought up some blankets and sleeping bags to keep them all warm, along with Burt to keep her company.

'I guess we're going to be staying here tonight huh?' She said as she dropped Burt and a blanket on the ground, with Burt making his fart sound.

'Well it wouldn't be the first time Abs.' McGee replied with a smile.

Penny wrapped one of the blankets around Jenny, making sure that she was as warm and as comfortable as possible. However, as she did so she noticed a look of pain cross her mom's face.

'Mom are you OK?' She whispered.

'Yeah I'm fine. I'm just so uncomfortable just now and of all the times they had to start, I've been getting a few Braxton hicks.' She explained with a small smile.

'Wait, Braxton hicks? Aren't they like small contractions?' Penny replied with concern.

'Well yeah, but they're nothing to worry about. They're like practice contractions.' Jenny explained, making Penny feel a little easier about the situation, even if she wasn't entirely convinced.

If Jenny was honest with herself, she wasn't entirely convinced either. She'd been getting Braxton hicks contractions for several weeks, but these were a lot stronger. However, she didn't want to voice her thoughts out loud in case she was wrong, not wanting to panic everyone unduly.

They sat and chatted happily for a while, with Penny and McGee sharing a sleeping bag, his arms wrapped protectively around her, until Penny and Abby began to feel hungry. Darkness had long fallen over the city, but with no street or building lights outside it made the city look eerie. The rain was still lashing down heavily, causing a lot of flooding on the roads and pavements outside.

'Right, I'm gonna get something to eat.' Penny said as she jumped up from her position on the floor.

'Just one problem with that though Pennla; the only food available is from the machine.' Abby pointed out to her friend.

'Have you forgotten Abs that I am the Queen of lock picking?' Penny replied.

'Oh yeah good point.' Abby replied with a smile, jumping up to join her friend. 'But doesn't it count as stealing?' She added with concern.

'Not if I intend to pay it doesn't. I mean there must be a way to access the money box, I'll just put it in there.' Penny replied, soothing both their consciences. 'Do either of you want anything?'

Jenny and McGee instructed them as to what they wanted and the two young women disappeared into the blackness with a flashlight.

'I can't believe tomorrow is Jenny's last day. It's going to seem so strange without her.' Abby said as they walked towards the staff area.

'I know, it's come round so quickly. I'm not looking forward to this place without her.'

'Aw you going to miss her?'

'Yeah, strangely enough I think I am. I mean ever since she joined NCIS I wanted to join with her, so that I could be with her. When I was growing up she was always away, I just wanted to be with her; and now I've been given that opportunity and I don't want to quite let that go. On the plus though, I get to be a big sister in four weeks' time.' Penny replied with a smile.

They finally got to the snack machine and became silently as Penny worked on the lock, which she had open within a couple of minutes. They got a few sweets and crisps for everyone before returning.

Jenny was grateful for the food, even if it was just crisps and snacks. She'd hardly eaten anything all day and her stomach was beginning to grumble. Her mini contractions were still happening, but they felt to be less intense than before, so she felt as if she could relax a little. She realised that she was probably just being paranoid, that was until she felt a strong, sharp pain later on.

'Ah!' She gasped as she clutched her stomach.

'Mom!?' Penny said as she leapt to her aid. 'Are you alright?' She asked.

'Yeah I'm fine, it was nothing more than a sharp kick…' She began to say before trailing off, her blood running cold and a look of shock displayed on her face. 'Oh crap!' She said quietly.

'Mom seriously, what is it?!' Penny asked impatiently, the sound of fear clear in her voice.

'My waters just broke.' Jenny replied quietly with disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone stared at each other for a few moments, not knowing what to do or say; that was until Jenny had another contraction. Penny held her hand through the pain, as Jenny concentrated on her steady breathing through the contraction.

'You had to say how this situation could get worse didn't you Abs?' McGee said to his friend.

'Oops!' Was all poor Abby could manage to say.

'Aw Abs it's not your fault. These things just happen.' Jenny said as the pain passed.

Penny noted down the time so that they could count the space in between each one.

'Well we should really think about getting you to hospital.' Penny explained. 'McGee could you possibly find Jim and find out if he can call for an ambulance over the radio?'

McGee took the flashlight and disappeared off to the security guard's office downstairs, leaving the girls to it.

'OK so what do we need to do next?' Penny asked as she looked from her mom to her friend.

'Well we should really try getting her out of her wet clothes, I mean that can't be comfy right?' Abby replied.

'Eh guys, I am still here you know.' Jenny said as they talked about her rather than to her.

'Sorry Mom, we didn't mean to talk as if you weren't here. What would you like us to do?'

'Well Abby's actually right; I wouldn't mind getting into a change of clothes.'

'OK well I'll nip upstairs and get you a change. I'm assuming you still have some clothes in your filing cabinet?' Penny replied.

'Yeah they're in the bottom drawer.'

Penny turned round to head up when Abby stopped her.

'You stay here; you should be with your mom. I'll go up instead.' She said as she took the flashlight from her.

Penny then turned to her mom, not knowing quite what to say. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was nervous. Under normal circumstances she might have been able to cope with this, but the fact that Gibbs wasn't here, the blackout was causing chaos and she wasn't sure if they were going to be able to get to a hospital was unnerving her to say the least.

After a few minutes, and a couple more contractions, both Abby and McGee appeared simultaneously. Thankfully Abby had found the spare clothes, but McGee didn't look like he'd had any luck with his task.

'Is an ambulance on its way McGee?' Jenny asked hopefully.

'There have been three major accidents within the city and several fires, not to mention the flooding; everything is basically blocking us. Also most of the area around the Navy Yard is under about four foot of water at the moment, it's growing rapidly too.' He explained.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes as they each worried about the situation. Jenny's contractions were getting closer together, although they were still about twenty to thirty minutes apart.

'Well on the plus side labour can take hours. Maybe we won't have to deliver Flump.' Penny said with a small, hopeful smile. 'However I think we're probably going to have to get you comfy and prepare for the fact Abby and I are going to be your midwives.' She added.

Jenny nodded her head as Abby and Penny helped her up on to her feet.

'We'll take you into your office, it's probably more comfy there and we have your bathroom for running water and stuff. McGee can you please try calling Gibbs again? With any luck they've moved into an area with better signal.' Penny explained as she and Abby began to lead Jenny carefully up the stairs.

Elsewhere, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were stuck in their car on a road leading into DC. Ducky and Jimmy were in their ME van, the roof of which could just be made out above the other cars. The police had long blocked off the road, preventing anyone from entering or exiting the capitol. They'd all settled down for the night, realising it was going to be a long night for everyone.

Tony and Ziva were wrapped up together on the backseat asleep, but Gibbs couldn't settle. His gut was churning, something wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on it. He removed his cell from his pocket once again, but was still met by the "no service" message clearly displayed. He threw it down onto the seat beside him, sighing impatiently.

He realised that, despite his gut, he was just going to have to sit it out on this occasion, no matter what it was; after all, they weren't going anywhere any time soon.

In Jenny's office Penny and Abby had managed to help Jenny change her clothes. She felt a lot calmer than before, finding that being able to walk around helped. Abby had strategically placed the candles round the room, giving them a lot more light to work with.

Penny was glad to see that Jenny was more relaxed, even though she was pacing round the room. She and Abby had removed the coffee table by the sofas and placed the cushions and sofa cushions onto the floor.

However, despite the relaxed atmosphere, Jenny was soon leaning against her desk concentrating on her breathing as her contractions intensified. The baby wasn't ready for arriving yet, but it wasn't going to be too much longer until Jenny entered the next stage of labour.

Penny stood behind her mom and gently rubbed her back as she timed the contraction. They were definitely getting longer with less time in between.

'How do you feel about us lying you down now?' She asked.

Jenny nodded her head and gripped Penny's hand as she led her over to the pillows and cushions they'd carefully placed. Abby took hold of her other hand and they both carefully lowered her down.

Abby looked at her watch and realised Jenny had only been in labour for about four hours. It was now the early hours of the morning, but they still had a long time to go before daylight arrived along with possible help; not to mention the fact that Gibbs still didn't know what was happening.

Jenny could see the looks of concern on the faces of the two young women, but she knew that they could get each other through this; they had to for Flumps sake. She knew that they were more than capable, despite their doubts in their abilities.

Another couple of hours passed and thankfully the baby still hadn't arrived, however, there was still no sign of Gibbs and the team.

'Maybe we should try Gibbs and the others again?' Penny suggested as she fluffed Jenny's pillows, trying to make her as comfy as possible.

Abby nodded her head in agreement as she pulled her phone out and typed the familiar number. She was expecting to hear the engaged tone again indicating the phone was out of service, but she was surprised to hear it ring.

'Guys it's ringing! It's ringing!' She exclaimed in delight. 'Gibbs?!' She shouted, and although the line was crackly, it was better than nothing. 'Gibbs you have to get back to NCIS; Jenny's in labour!'

Gibbs pressed his cell hard against his ear as he tried to make out what Abby was saying. He could tell by her tone it was urgent, but he could only hear part of what she was saying.

'Je…or.' He heard in between the hissing sound.

'Abs I can't hear you. Say again.' He replied.

'Gibbs…Jen…labour.' It was still garbled, but it was enough for him to know what his gut had been telling him earlier.

He got out of the car and ran to the police officer who had spent the night at the blockade, preventing anyone from entering DC. They were only about five miles from the Navy Yard; he had to get there, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now half past four in the morning and everyone was feeling tired. Jenny already looked exhausted, but there was no time to rest, for anyone, as her contractions were becoming stronger and she knew she was beginning to enter the next phase…the actual delivery of the baby.

They all looked outside and were glad to see the rain had stopped, although the wind was still blowing strong. The sky was beginning to lighten, although it was still dark.

Gibbs also noticed how light it was beginning to get as he followed the police escort, closely followed by Ducky. Gibbs had explained the situation to the police officers at the blockade, and found them to be surprisingly helpful and understanding.

Together they'd planned a route through DC, avoiding the worst affected and blocked areas of the city. Unfortunately this route put them about two miles out of their way, however, Gibbs was willing to take what he could get.

In Jenny's office they were preparing for the delivery of the baby. To help maintain her privacy once her pants had been removed, Penny had placed a sheet over Jenny's lower half, for which she was truly grateful.

Beads of sweat had formed on her flushed face and strands of her hair were stuck to her forehead. She was concentrating heavily on her breathing, taking in deep breaths and slowly exhaling.

'Penny I think I need to push now.' Jenny said as Penny mopped her forehead.

'Do you want to kneel?' Penny asked, remembering that she'd read somewhere that this was a better and more comfortable position to give birth.

Jenny was impressed by her daughter's suggestion and her attentiveness. However, she'd feel a lot happier if Gibbs was there.

Abby and Penny helped Jenny to her knees and it was from that position she then turned round and rested against the sofa. Both the young women were knelt either side of her, each holding a hand tightly as Jenny began to push the next time she felt a contraction. Penny was amazed at how well she was coping with the pain, considering they had no pain relief to give her.

Penny rubbed Jenny's back in gentle circles as her mom felt the urge to push once again, tightly gripping her hand along with Abby's. She soon realised that she'd had enough of kneeling and was no longer comfortable. Once again her daughter helped her to turn round and made her comfortable, just before another wave of contractions hit her along with the urge to push.

Emotions were beginning to run high. Penny had resigned her fate to delivering the baby, regardless of how much she wanted to avoid doing so. This made her feel partly privileged and yet terrified at the same time. Jenny was feeling exhausted and devastated that Gibbs wasn't there with her, but this sadness was mixed with the joy of having her baby, knowing she would soon be holding her bundle of joy.

'Oh my God I can see the top of the head!' Penny exclaimed as she checked to see what was happening, feeling tears spring to her eyes.

Even Abby was beginning to well up, appreciating how special the event was, but also feeling the sadness of Gibbs's absence.

However, almost as soon as Penny had spoken, the office doors burst open and Gibbs ran in, closely followed by Ducky.

'Jethro! Oh thank God you're here!' Jenny exclaimed with delight as he knelt at her side, tears now springing to her eyes.

Although they were all happy to see each other, there was no time to speak as Jenny began to push hard once again.

'Mom you're doing a really great job, but you're going to have to push harder.' Penny said as she began to see the baby's full head appear.

Gibbs gripped his wife's hand as she gritted her teeth, pushing as hard as she could. As she pushed the baby's shoulders appeared, soon followed by the rest of the body. The baby immediately began to cry, but was lifted into the air by her big sister and wrapped in a soft towel.

'It's a girl!' Penny exclaimed with tears of delight as she passed her to Ducky to check over.

'Is she OK?' Jenny asked as she also began to cry.

'She's absolutely fine my dear; and stunning too, just like her mother.' Ducky said as he checked the baby over before handing her to her mom and dad.

Gibbs looked at his new born daughter with delight and happiness. He felt his heart bursting with pride and love for his new family. He watched as Jenny held the baby in her arms and listened as the baby became silent.

'Oh you guys she's beautiful!' Abby exclaimed quietly, her excitable tone still noticeable in her voice.

'Now that I'm certain you're both OK, I'll see if we can't get an ambulance out to take you to the hospital.' Ducky said as he left the room, joining McGee, Tony, Jimmy and Ziva who were waiting in Cynthia's office.

Gibbs turned his attentions back to Jenny, kissing her on the head and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

'We'll give you guys some privacy.' Penny whispered as she stood up and began to walk out with Abby.

'Pen you don't have to go!' Jenny objected.

'It's OK. This is your moment and I'll only be outside the door.' Penny said before disappearing.

She didn't want to feel like she was intruding on what should be, ultimately, their moment with their baby; after all, the birth of their child wasn't supposed to go the way it had, but she was thankful Gibbs had arrived when he had.

'Well the good news is that the hospital is finally sending an ambulance here.' Ducky said as he replaced his cell back into his pocket, just as Abby and Penny joined the team.

Penny walked over to McGee and wrapped her arms around his waist. They both looked exhausted after their long night, but nobody cared as the energy from their elation and overpowering sense of Joy took over and gave them all the energy needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Since the rest of the team were not allowed to go to the hospital with them, Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Penny, Ducky and Jimmy stayed at NCIS. They were told that they could visit the new family later that morning. They were all passed the stage of sleep and too excited to settle down. They couldn't stop talking about baby Flump and her arrival into the NCIS family.

'It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.' Abby said.

'I kind of get what you mean, yet it was also one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen in the world as well.' Penny said with a laugh.

'Wow, I can't believe they've had a baby.' McGee said.

'Well McGoo Jenny has been pregnant for nine months, so it shouldn't have been a surprise.' Tony said sarcastically, earning him a glare from McGee.

'I know that Tony, but it just didn't seem real until now.' He explained further.

'I get what you mean Tim. I've been preparing for it all this time and I still can't believe it finally happened. I hope they're all going to be OK.' Penny replied.

'They'll be fine my dear. Despite her early appearance, your little sister seemed absolutely fine and fighting fit.' Ducky said comfortingly.

'So what name are they going to give her?' Ziva asked as she snuggled up to Tony.

'I'm not sure yet. They'd discussed a couple but wanted to wait until they saw her before they named her for definite.' Penny replied.

'Do you think anywhere will be open for breakfast? I'm starving.' Tony said after a few moments of silence.

They all agreed and disappeared into the bright morning, heading round the corner to a café that, thankfully, hadn't been affected by the flooding.

At the hospital Jenny was laid in bed having a well-earned and much needed sleep. Gibbs was sat in the chair by the window holding his daughter proudly, never wanting to let her go. The baby was awake in his arms looking up at him, her eyes wide and alert as she flailed her arms, gurgling happily at him.

He began talking to the baby gently and after a while, although he didn't know it, Jenny was awake and watching him with joy. It pleased her to see the softer side of her husband, something very few people ever got to see. Although he liked to come across as the tough marine, grumpy and unapproachable, in reality he was very loving and was going to make a fantastic dad.

'Is everything alright Jethro?' She asked quietly with a smile.

'Everything is just perfect Jen, she's perfect. She's the spitting image of you.' He replied, referring to the baby's red tinged hair and pale green-blue eyes.

He joined his wife on the bed as their daughter began to cry. Jenny took the baby from him and began to breastfeed her. It took a bit of coaxing and persevering, but eventually she began to suckle.

'So have you had anymore thoughts about her name?' Jenny asked as she looked up at Gibbs.

'Well I still like Olivia.' He replied.

'I agree; I think it suits her. She looks like an Olivia. What do you think little one?' She said, looking down at her child.

'Well Olivia it is then.' He replied with a smile.

'Olivia Ann Kelly Gibbs.' Jenny stated and looked at her husband to gage his reaction, noting the glint in his eye and small smile playing on his lips.

'Why?' He asked simply.

'Well I know how much your mother meant to you and it's a shame that Olivia is never going to get the opportunity to get to know her. Therefore, I think it's only right that we pay homage to her…and to Kelly as well.' Jenny explained.

Gibbs wasn't too sure what to say, but he leaned forward and kissed Jenny on the forehead, just as there was a quiet knock at the door and Penny popped her head round.

'Am I interrupting?' She asked.

'No not at all. Come on in and meet Olivia.' Jenny said.

Penny smiled with delight and looked at her new baby sister. She had several huge bags in both her hands, full of clothes and toys for the addition to her family.

'Penny, like you haven't bought her enough already?!' Jenny exclaimed when she saw the bags.

'It's only a few bits and pieces.' She replied as she sat on the bed. 'She's so beautiful and tiny.' She added.

'Well the good news is that she's perfectly healthy and weighs six pounds and eight ounces. The doctor has said that we might be allowed home tonight if everything is still OK.' Jenny said.

'That's great news!' Penny exclaimed.

'Do you want to hold her?' Jenny asked once Olivia had finished feeding and was burped.

'Hell yeah!' Penny said with delight as the baby was passed to her.

She was a natural with her, making gentle hushing sounds and slowly bouncing and rocking her, making the baby drift off to sleep.

'And how are you feeling now you've rested?'

'A lot better. Last night was very stressful, but you and Abby both did amazingly well; I'm so proud of you both. I was a little concerned it would be too much for you, but you coped fantastically.' Jenny said.

Soon after, Abby arrived with a bunch of flowers for Jenny, a bottle of bourbon for Gibbs and a teddy with a pink bow for Olivia. They were soon joined by Ducky, which was perfect timing for the new parents as they had something to discuss with them.

'We're glad that we have you three on your own for a while, as there's something we'd like to ask you. We've decided that we want to have Olivia Christened, and we'd love it if you all agreed to be her Godparents?' Jenny explained.

They were delighted by the request and graciously accepted, feeling honoured and privileged to be asked. Now not only were they celebrating the birth of the child, but they were celebrating their roles in her life as well.

Once Tony, Ziva, Jimmy and McGee arrived the room was filled with voices, the scent of fresh flowers, balloons and presents. Everyone was delighted to see that mother and baby were well and the news that they'd be home that evening was even better.

Gibbs couldn't wait to get his wife and daughter home so that their new life together could really begin. He'd already given Jenny some of the presents he'd been making for her, but there were a few more to come.

Jenny also couldn't wait to get home and get showered and into her own bed. However, she knew that the restless and sleepless nights were now just about to begin; but nothing could deter her from the elated feeling in her chest and the epic love she felt for her daughter.

Now the question was, what did the future have in store for them and for Olivia Ann Kelly Gibbs?

**There we go guys, we've finally welcomed baby Olivia…but don't worry, I don't think she's ever going to lose her affection nickname of Flump; not if Penny has anything to do with it anyway LOL. Next FF will be on its way shortly, but in the meantime please let me know what you though of this one. xxx**


End file.
